Using Fire (Oneshot)
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: It's the middle of winter, and it's freezing. Everyone on the Destinies Bounty, is bored out of their minds. But when Skailar admits her hatred for her element, Kai is there to make her happy again.


"Why does it have to be so cold!" I said a shiver flew down my spine. Zane had just discovered his true potential. Honestly, I blame him for it being so cold! It better not be 209 degrees when Kai reaches his true potential. Only he would survive it.

I hum A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, and sit by out Christmas tree. Red lights were strung around it to represent fire, tiny blue, black, and white ornaments were hung all around the branches of the trees. The tree itself symbolized the base that the Green Ninja would one day provide. The purple and black spray painted sploches represented the cover that I could bring. The black symbolized the evil that would challange us. It was an awesome looking tree. I look all around me. Kai is sitting at the table, snapping and watching flames clib up his fingers. Fire. I have always loved it. And water. I watched as Kai repetedly used his powers out of boredom. He made it look so easy. I looked back at the tree, and then to my hands. I twisted my wrist, black whisps of what looked like black mist clibed my fingers, and it felt like oil. "I hate my powers." I mumble.

Kai seemed to notice that, and came to sit beside me. "Why? Why do you hate your powers?" he asked.

"I mean look." I repeted my actions, and the black whisps of mist reappeared. "It's so ugly. I prefer fire. Or water." I didn't look up at him. But I could feel his amber stare. At least he cared.

"There's nothing wrong with Darkness. Your element can hide us in a tight spot, give us cover. Save our lives." Kai put his arm around me. I instantly felt warmer. "Will you sing something?" he asked changing the subject.

"What?" I said. Why is everyone asking me to sing! "Like what?" I ask looking back up him. Damn he was so much taller than me.

"Something." he said with a light, quiet laugh.

"Are you still mad about not finding your true potential?" I ask smugly.

"Yeah. A little. But I'll find it eventually." he said.

"Fine." I cleared my throat, and paused for a long while. _"I used to rule the world." _I began subtlely. _"Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the mornings I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own." _Viva La Vida was Kai's favorite song at the moment. _"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies eyes. Listen as the crows would sing. Now the old king is dead, long live the king! One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered that my castle stand on pillars of salt, and pillars of sand." I paused for a second. "I hear Jeruslem Bells a-ringin' Roman Cavalry Chiors a-singin' be my mirrior my sword and sheild, my missionaries in a forigen feild... For some reason I can't explain... Once you go, there was never, never an honset word. That was when I ruled the world." _I didn't know the rest, or I would have finished for him. "I don't know the rest." smile and look back up at the tree.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him smile. I wish I could stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. "Aw," he said jokingly. "Look who's blushing." he said gently.

"Jerk." I say jokingly, turning away, and smiling.

"Oh, I'm not being as bad as I can be." he said with this joking/seductive tone in his voice.

I might have blushed darker, but I don't really know. "I know." I say looking back. "You can be pretty crappy." I say.

"You know anyone can weild fire?" he asked.

"Only to be burned." I said.

"Not really. Before Wu left, he told me that I could teach someone, but I had to choose carefully. I want to teach you." he ran his hand through my wavy black hair.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Rub your hands together, as fast as you can." he said.

I obey, and rub my hands together as fast as I can. Quickly, my hands heat up, and in less than a minute, they feel like they're burning. Kai looks at my hands, and then separates them, and reveals how burned they look. He puts his middle finger and thumb together and presses them to my hands, and snaps. Instantly, my hands are concealed within a burning red-orange flame. I can't stop staring. It flickers up and down, becomes thin and thick. And the best thing about it is, I can't even feel it. It's as if the fire weren't there at all. "Wow..." I say quietly.

"Cool right?" he asks.

I nod. slowly, the fire dies, and I look back up at Kai. "Yeah." I don't stop staring at my hands, the fire seemed to dye my hands a little darker.

"Fire is greedy." he says. "Evil, and angry. Be careful with it. Don't use it if your mad. It will only make things worse, because it's celestial fire." I knew that. Celestial fire. One of the elements that Ninjago was created from. Celestial fire sounds way cooler than 'Celestial dirt'.

"I know." I turn my hands over. There's a little mark that the fire must have left behind. It's in the shape of a heart, though it's an ugly shade of pink. I instantly look back up at Kai. "Did you do that?" I ask.

"Yep." he smiled. "Have you forgotten I can command fire?" he asked.

"No. Of corse not." I answer.

He pulls me a little closer to him, and I don't refuse, or try to pull away. I rest my head on his chest and listen to the steady _thump, thump, thump _of his heart beat. "I wish you didn't love Cyrus.'' Kai wasn't very familiar with my friend Cyrus Borg, but he knew a bit about him from my endless rants about how much fun we had as little kids.

"I don't know if I do." I close my eyes.

He puts one of his hands on the side of my face, and gently lifts my chin, so that I look him in the eyes. "Well, I'm going to be here until you know for sure."

Our faces are maybe five inches apart, and no more than six. I close the gap between us until we are locked in a kiss. Kai's eyes are wide open, full of surprise, but they quickly close, and I close mine too. I may never know who I love, but at the moment, it's Kai. The ninja of fire that I grew up knowing through Nya. I'm running out of air, but I don't want to stop. Kai is the one who ends the kiss, but only for a moment. He lifts me up a little and places me on his lap, and kisses me again. My hands find the end of his hair, and his hands find my waist. But a sudden voice separates us. "You know you shouldn't kiss in public." It was Jay.

We pulled away both of us red as fire. Jay laughed lightly. "Jay your an idiot." I snap.

"I'm aware." he retorted.

"Just leave." Kai said bitterly.

Jay's face fell, and he walked away. "He shows up right when we need him." I smile.

"He sure does. Maybe we should finish this some other time. A better time." he said.

I smile kindly, and look into his brown eyes. "I think now is the best time." I say.

"I thought I was the only one." Kai said.

We lock into another kiss, sadly it doesn't last long. A quick flash of light comes and goes. The only thing I think it was, is a camera. "Hell yeah! I got it!" Cole laughed.

Again we pull apart, and see Cole laughing. "Get a room." he said laughing.

I can feel Kai heat up. I glance from Cole to Kai, and see that he's seriously considering kicking the crap out of Cole. Nya and Jay come in too, and now my life will end. "Girlfriends, they're so much fun to laugh at until you get one of your own." Jay raises his eyebrows with a smirk on his face, I roll my eyes.

"Shut up." Kai said agitated.

Cole and Jay glanced at one another. "Na." they said in unison.

"I got Jay, you got Cole?" I whisper.

Kai smiles gently, and lets me up. I take out my staff, and smirk. "Three second head-start." I said with a creepy tone of voice.

"Uh, should we run?" Jay asks.

"Maybe." Cole answers.

"Three." I say.

Jay takes off running, but Cole stands his ground. "Two." I press a small button on my staff, and a blade shoots out the top. "One." I sprint straight past Cole, who is using his arms to cover his face, and go looking for Jay.

Lets just say it didn't end well for either of them.


End file.
